This invention is related to cushions or pads mounted on vehicle shoulder belts to cushion the pressure of a taut shoulder belt on a user, and more particularly to such a cushion which can be easily folded over and connected to the shoulder belt, and has the stitching for the cover located so the user can comfortably contact the cushion.
A problem with using vehicle shoulder belts is that they tend to apply an uncomfortable pressure on drivers or seated occupants, particularly those who are relatively short in stature. The belt tends to dig into sensitive areas of the user.
One of the solutions for obviating this problem is to provide a pad that is mounted on the seat belt and which can be slid to a position where it provides comfort to the user. Usually such pads are relatively difficult to mount on the shoulder belt, are expensive and sometimes are also uncomfortable.